


Baby Winchester

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Oops, Wrong Journal [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader find out the gender of their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Y/N?" Sam called as he & Dean entered the bunker. "Y/N, we're home." He hated leaving his pregnant wife to go on a hunt, especially since Y/N had had a doctor’s appointment to check on the baby while they were gone,  but she had shooed him off, insisting that everything would be fine but also promising to ask Charlie to keep her company while the boys were gone. Charlie came around the corner. “Shhh!” She glared at Dean and Sam. “Y/N’s sleeping.”

“Is she ok?” Sam asked. He dropped his bag down and turned towards the bedrooms.

“Calm down, Sam," Charlie replied with a smile. "Y/N's fine. She's just a bit tired. We went shopping after her doctor's appointment."

Sam  grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna go check on her."

He walked down the hall to his & Y/N's bedroom and slowly opened the door. He could see Y/N sleeping peacefully; her H/C hair fanning her face, one hand tucked under her cheek and the other on her growing belly. Sam placed his bag down by the dresser and slowly made his way over to the bed. He gently brushed Y/N's hair from her face and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Y/N stirred. "Sam?" she said sleepily. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, baby," Sam replied. "We made it home."

Y/N sat up. "How was the hunt?"

"No problem," Sam replied. "Turned out to be a simple salt and burn. Dean got a couple of bruises, but nothing too bad. How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It was fine. The doctor said that the baby is growing normally and that everything is looking good."

" I wish I could've been there with you," Sam said.

"It's fine, honey. Charlie was a very good mommy-sitter." Y/N grinned.

"Oh, I got you a present while I was out today," she continued. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a white gift bag with pink and blue tissue paper stuffed inside. Sam looked at Y/N quizzically and she just smiled coyly back.

Sam rummaged through the tissue paper and pulled out a [blue and white flannel onesie](http://cdn4.mindful-shopper.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Blue-and-White-Plaid-Onesie_6.jpg).  He looked at it for a few seconds and then looked at Y/N. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Y/N grinned and nodded, handing Sam the sonogram. "Congratulations, Daddy. We're having a little boy."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender reveal to Dean & the naming of Baby Winchester...

Part 2

"A boy," Sam said breathlessly. "We're having a little boy."  He looked at the onesie again then back at Y/N.

"Don't tell Dean yet," Y/N said. "I bought something for him too and want to surprise him together."

At that moment they heard footsteps down the hall, so Y/N grabbed the plaid onesie and hid it right before Dean popped his head into the room.

"Hey, Y/N, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, just a bit tired," Y/N replied. "How are you? Sam said you got a little banged up on the hunt."

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, I found you something while I was out shopping with Charlie today." Y/N handed Dean an identical white bag with pink and white tissue paper.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"It's from the baby," Sam answered.

Dean opened it and pulled out a [blue onesie](http://slimages.macys.com/is/image/MCY/products/1/optimized/2044141_fpx.tif?01AD=32jn4ff1YkFJmMIP90HDwdS4PlZ6OsI58CLAB_CGb5i0vLF0O9xjdag&01RI=168D53BE80B1867&01NA=&op_sharpen=1) that said, "Awesome like my uncle".

"Aww, that's cute," Dean said. "The kid _is_ going to be awesome like me." He put it back in the bag. "Thanks, you guys."

"Don't thank us," Y/N said. "Thank your nephew."

"Neph- nephew? I'm gonna have a nephew?" Dean said.

"Well, yeah," Sam chimed in. "Why else would the onesie be blue?"

"I just found out this morning what the baby's gender was, and Charlie and I happened to find this in the store while we were out shopping," Y/N explained.

"How about that," Dean said softly. "I'm gonna have a nephew." He left the room muttering something about teaching him how to play baseball.

Sam leaned over and gave Y/N a kiss. "I guess it's time to start painting the baby's room since we know what color to paint it."

"Yep," Y/N replied.  "I'll start online shopping for decorations and baby furniture and stuff and maybe we can start painting next weekend."

"So what are we going to name him? That's kind of important too."

Y/N contemplated a minute. "How about William?" Sam wrinkled his nose. "Jared?"

"No, no , no. I'm not naming my kid after fake me."

"Well then, how about Sam Jr.?" Y/N joked, then gigged at the horrified look on Sam's face.

They sat quietly for a few moments when Y/N suddenly clapped her hands together with glee.

"I have the perfect name... Samson," Y/N  replied. "Samson Robert Winchester. That way he's named after you and Bobby."

Sam grinned. "Babe, that's perfect." He placed his hand on Y/N's belly and said, "hey there Samson. Daddy can't wait to meet you."

He swore he felt a kick in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Check out the onesies if you haven't already. They're too darn cute.
> 
> Thanks for reading & come hang out with me on Tumblr at http://sam-winchester-is-my-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
